Motorized vehicles have been used in a vast array of applications as a means of increasing productivity, generally by augmenting human abilities in terms of speed and/or strength. In addition, motorized vehicles have been designed for operation in various challenging work environments, such as in mine shafts thousands of feet below the surface, and can isolate personnel to varying degrees from dangerous conditions.
Use of vehicles in confined or remote spaces, such as in the mining context, creates a particular set of safety and logistical issues which must be addressed in order to maximize the availability and use of suitable vehicles in such environments. For example, vehicle components can fail, even in ideal operational environments, either through normal wear or as a result of damage due to accident or unexpected component failure. If complex repairs are required in such a case that necessitate the availability of highly trained onsite repair staff, the attractiveness of using such vehicles is impaired despite the clear value of employing the equipment. In applications such as the mining industry, the vehicle may be in use at locations that are difficult if not impossible to access with the equipment needed for diagnosis or repair. Similarly, it may be impractical to move the vehicle from its operational location to a qualified repair facility. Further, specialized technicians needed to provide repairs may not be capable of effecting such repairs in the severe conditions that may be found in active mining operations, and indeed may not have the skills and training necessary in order to work safely and effectively in an active mining location.
In many cases mining machines are run by electrical power to obviate the need for combustion product removal from the mine, which would be necessary if gas or diesel engines were used in underground operations. Typically, higher voltage systems are used, and so repair personnel would also have to be trained in dealing with high voltage portions of systems, and not all electricians are trained to work on the kinds of electrical systems present in mining contexts.
Another issue that arises when a vehicle fails is that the vehicle will normally be out of service until such time as skilled technicians can diagnose and remedy the problem, as personnel operating the vehicle are often not trained in the repair of their equipment. In a remote, isolated operational location, it can be difficult and time-consuming to retain the necessary repair services. Having a vehicle out of service for any extended period of time can be costly, and this would be exacerbated by the isolated operational location. Further, depending on the complexity of the machine, it may be difficult to diagnose or remedy the fault without access to specialized equipment that may not be accessible in a remote location. Even if skilled personnel and specialized equipment are available and can access the work environment, the cost of retaining such services may be prohibitive.
Finally, it may not be practical for an individual company to maintain a staff of specialized technicians able to repair every component of their machinery. Many companies routinely depend on service from outside contractors, who can justify the expense of technicians and specialized equipment by servicing multiple customers.
As a result, there is a clear need for a solution that provides for cost-effective vehicle component repair, while reducing equipment downtime. The solution must respect the fact that equipment is sometimes deployed in challenging environments and traditional repair strategies are accordingly inadequate, and the personnel working in such environments are generally unable to effect the necessary repairs themselves. A system which would allow for the quick onsite repair of vehicles such as utility vehicles, without requiring specialized onsite staff or tools. would be beneficial to many vehicle users in numerous industries.